hu_ecs_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Films
The films based on both the television series and characters from Hasbro's My Little Pony. Produced by Hasbro Studios, MGM and Ivanna The Movie. The special direct-to-video films will be known in Japan as Cinematic OVA's (Original Video Animation) with Aniplex distributing on behalf of 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Individual Films Television Pilot Film: Welcome to Canterlot High The animated series project will start with an 115-minute pilot film called "Welcome to Canterlot High", the telefilm is directed by Juno Lee, Ishi Rudell, Hiroyuki Imaishi & Jayson Thiessen, written by Greg Weisman, Aaron Montalvo, Joss Whedon & Rob Renzetti and it will be airing on AM-Pony in April 2015 in North America and Japan, and Internationally in May. The film is licensed by Ivanna Hollowfox Motion Pictures Distribution with distribution by Kadokawa, MGM Studios, Entertainment One and Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment. Prequel Film: Secret Origins of a Day Princess The origin story about the life of a younger Celestia and Luna, as they live their lives facing High School in Dream Valley Academy, Celestia's crush on Prince Sombra, and other stuff growing up that might lead her to face her own sister and her life before she became principal of Canterlot High School. Years ago it was confirmed that a prequel special film is in development for a release around 2016 and 2017. In Comic Con 2016, a trailer was revealed for a Celestia & Luna centered prequel film set for a Fall 2016 limited release in theatres and simultaneously on home video with MGM and Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment distributing with Hasbro Studios, Aniplex, Arad Productions, Ivanna The Movie Premiere and K/O Paper Products producing the film with animation by Trigger, Titmouse, Production I.G and Rough Draft Korea. Emilie-Claire Barlow is voicing a younger Celestia, with Tabitha St. Germain reprising her role as Luna and Nolan Gerard Funk voicing a young Prince Sombra. Neverfree 2: Reckoning of Gaea A direct-to-video special film, known as a sequel to the episode "Neverfree" is in development. It will be set in Camp Everfree and it will feature characters such as Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce. Drew Goddard will write the film alongside Aaron Montalvo, Chris McKenna & Erik Sommers and Scott Sonneborn and Shaun Cashman will direct the film. The film is released on July 1st, then worldwide on August 18. The Peninsula Project A beach/peninsula themed ECS direct-to-video film is set for an Early 2018 release with Stephen Sandoval, LeSean Thomas, Juno Lee and Asaph Fipke and Akira Amemiya directing. Kristin Chenoweth, Zoe Saldana and Uzo Aduba will reprise their roles as Skystar, Captain Celaeno and Novo from the 2017 My Little Pony feature film. Steven Yeun is added to the cast as a new character, Sparrow Cloud, son of Celaeno. Theatrical Feature Film: Sacred Awakening of Magic Fox, Hasbro and MGM announced at SXSW 2016 that the sequel to the first film, following the past seasons, will be a theatrical feature film with Aaron Montalvo, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, Josh Feldman, Avi Arad, Bobby Cohen, Dan Harmon, Dino Stamatopoulos, Maki Terashima-Furuta and Hideki "Henry" Goto as producers for the theatrical film. Co-developer Greg Weisman will be an executive producer alongside Michael Vogel and Jayson Thiessen among others including Brian Goldner and Stephen Davis. Allspark Pictures and Ivanna The Movie will be the main production of the movie alongside Arad Productions and K/O Paper Products while Trigger, Titmouse, Production I.G., Boulder Media and Rough Draft Studios will animate the movie. Series' supervising director Hiroyuki Imaishi will direct the movie alongside David Silverman, as they announced that he will mainly direct the movie. Asaph Fipke will also direct the movie alongside Silverman and Imaishi. The film will take place during and between Season 3 and 4. Montalvo said that there will be movie-exclusive characters, such as Athena (voiced by Natalia Dyer), Blaze (voiced by Zach Callison) and Necromanthys (voiced by TC Carson). Taye Diggs (Empire, My Little Pony: The Movie), Michael Fassbender (X-Men, Assassin's Creed) and Ian McShane (Kung Fu Panda, Game of Thrones) will make their appearances in the film as Light Strife, Cervas and Capper. Later, Sia reprises her role as Songbird Serenade from the 2017 MLP film alongside the addition of Ariana Grande as Starling Bravura, a new character. The film is rated R and is released on June 28, 2018. Spin-off Film: Honey-Blood-Moon On WonderCon 2019, Montalvo brought a trailer for a Crystal family-centric spin-off film set for a February 2020 release through United Artists Releasing (Americas) and Entertainment One (Worldwide) with Annapurna Pictures, MGM, Allspark Animation and Hollowfox Toonimation Workshop producing. It will be directed by Atsushi Nishigori, Charlie Kaufman and Shaun Cashman and written by Sarah Carbiener & Erica Rosbe, Erica Rivinoja, David X. Cohen, Aaron Ehasz, Justin Richmond and Kevin Hopps from a story by Carbiener, Rosbe and Montalvo. The film will have Andrew Francis, Britt McKillip and Tabitha St. Germain reprise their roles as Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart while new characters join the roster with Dwayne Johnson, Esme Bianco, Hannah John-Kamen and Lance Henriksen voicing them. Announced Series Finale Film Alongside the upcoming spin-off, a standalone "extended finale" feature film is in development. Crossovers Anthro Bunraku X Equestria Girls X Equestria Campus Supremacy: Triple Threat Hoofdown In Wondercon, a special crossover film featuring the Equestria Girls and Anthro Bunraku, culminating the EG/AB crossover trilogy has been confirmed for a November 2016 release. The film is directed by Rob Boutilier and Takafumi Hori with a screenplay by Montalvo, Alex Hirsch, David Slack, Chris Savino, Bill Oakley and Josh Weinstein. Possible Crossover Movie with Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe X Drew Goddard, Adam Beechen and Greg Weisman are set to write the film with Trigger, Wit Studio and Titmouse animating the film with Boulder Media. The crossover movie is set to be a sequel to ECS Season 3's/LPSBX Season 1's 3-parter. ECS x Transformers: The Allspark of CrossAnthrophy An ECS/Transformers crossover film is announced, as a tie-in to Transformers: CrossAnthrophy. Series' executive producers and writers Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci will write the film with Montalvo, Jordan Roberts and Greg Weisman. Steven Spielberg will be the executive consultant for the film. The film is set for a TBA release in television and home video from Fox, MGM and Aniplex of America. Hiroyuki Imaishi will direct the film with Asaph Fipke. Humanoid Squad On WonderCon 2019, an anime/cartoon hybrid crossover film is in development at Trigger and Production I.G. It will have characters from ECS teaming up with CrossAnthrophy and Blythe X Characters, as well as Barbie Mason and including Hanazuki. Cinematic OVA Series: Magical Shards Saga The series "Magical Shards" project is set to be an anime OVA miniseries, until as of May 2016, the series has been retooled as an OVA film series consisted of two trilogies based on the television series starting with the "Crimson Cross Arc" and its first part releasing around 2017 and 2018. Atsushi Nishigori will be helming the film series as supervising director, main character designer, key animation supervisor and co-writer. Masahiko Otsuka will be in charge of the scripts written by Nishigori and Yasuyuki Muto based on a story concept by Montalvo, who will also be the film series' executive producer, and music by Yuki Kajiura, Hiroyuki Sawano and TeddyLoid, with Sawano producing the music. The film's planning supervisors are Hiroyuki Imaishi, Kora Kosicka, Jayson Thiessen, Rob Renzetti and Greg Weisman. The film is part of the Anime Showcase of the Humanoidverse alongside the Anthro Bunraku anime film, Aegis Resort. Category:Movies Category:Franchise